Trial of the Light
by SithLordSoul
Summary: After the fall of Naboo to his power years back - to bring it to full circle - the Jedi who had fought Darth Malgus, and survived both times finally comes to face her fate upon Rhen Var when she stumbles upon an operation under the authority of Sith Lord Soul...the tremors in the force. Will it end the Jedi Order or will it be something more specific?


STAR WARS  
Trial of the Light

 _ **IMPERIAL FORCES - NABOO SECTOR**_

Soul made his way through the Royal Gardens as the sunset showed upon the sky having it display a beautiful array of colors. Red bled into a vibrant orange which gave way to a lively yellow into a greenish blue that became a ever constant black night sky.

The Naboo sky at this time was always an enchanting sight to behold - always a wonder of the galaxy to Soul, it was of course his home planet. He was thinking all he had accomplished in the past several decades of war; He had secured Naboo years ago from the Republic - he had taken it with a swift precise strike that secured his power base and from there it only expanded. Shortly thereafter he founded a training facility upon Yavin IV and opened several new ones upon Naboo.

He was standing looking out at the night sky when footsteps behind him drew his attention, he turned to look over his shoulder and standing there was Colonel Rex of the Black Battalion - an elite detachment of troops that proved themselves to be the best there was. Of course not widely known past the battle for Naboo years back - they proved they could deliver extreme results while taking minimal losses.

Rex was standing there with a holocommunicator - he was not wearing his helmet, his hair was clean cut, flat across the top. He had a scar across his left cheek he earned years ago and it had healed well but still visible.

"My lord, we have received a report from our forces on Rhen Var - they are still working on uncovering the temple and finding a way inside, but they detected a fleet that just entered orbit around the planet." Rex said looking at Soul.

Soul nodded to Rex and they turned on heel and entered through a holoscreen door on the far end - the garden entrance to the War Room. Lights sprang to life and the hologram of the galaxy came up, and Soul selected the Rhen Var sector and enlarged it, and ran an additonal scan of the sector - a minute passed by and enemies ships began appearing in the sector in classic Republic formation typical of Jedi commanders.

"V4-R4, run a scan on those symbols along the side. I've seen them before but I can't remember what they stand for." Soul said, turning to look at his astromech which was on the far side of the wall - which had been silent until now. It whirred and twirled and plugged into the database and began searching.

Not several moments passed by and information appeared in the bottom left of the screen. 'Grand Master of the Jedi Order - Satele Shan.'

"So, she is entering the sector of Rhen Var...but why?" Soul asked himself, Rhen Var held no strategic importance to either the Empire or Republic. Could she be after the temple?" He finished looking back at Rex, he nodded and Rex attempted to hail the forces planet-side, but no response came.

"The Republic must be jamming transmissions my lord, I can't get an answer from our men." Rex informed sternly.

"Sithspit!" Soul cursed. He looked back at the map, and noticed ships departing from their respective crusiers & dreadnaughts and going planetside. He started a tracking scan almost as soon as they started, and his scans confirmed their target: The temple.

Turning his back to the hologram display, he looked sternly at Rex - his blood red eyes seemed to see everything at once. "Get my Lt, and my daughter on the line. I need to speak to both of them now!" Soul said and he threw up a display of jetting in forces, from Yavin IV & Naboo. The orbital defense matrix around Naboo was still in testing phase, but he figured it would work.

"Father, I am here as requested." said Dessaria, Soul's daughter, a Twi'lek human hybrid who was not only his daughter - but his apprentice as well. Beside her was Lt. Sonadle - the second-in-command, under Lord Soul.

"My lord, I am here as requested. What is the current status?" Lt Sonadale said, she appeared confident as ever, her pirecing blue eyes sparkling as ever.

"My dear daughter, and my tactful second-in-command, we have an issue developing at Rhen Var." Soul said and he turned to look at the holograms, his daughter bowed, but her smile was clear. She had been training, waiting to prove herself - now was her chance.

"I see, my lord," Sonadale said, she looked at the holofield on her end, and then spoke again. "They appear to be in a lovely spot to put them in a pincer move. If I make a full jump from Yavin, and you jump from Naboo - we could pincer them in between us and destroy them." She suggested, with the confidence she had rightfully earned, and Soul had always valued her tactical insight greatly.

"That is what I was thinking myself, Sona. They wouldn't be able to escape - but one issue, I'm sending that information to you now. Don't inform the men, this is privlieged information Lt." He said, and he tapped a few buttons and it became encrypted and the information regarding the seal of Satele Shan was sent over to the Lt.

"I see. It has been a while since we crossed this seal, do you really think she will be there my lord?" Sonadale asked.

"I don't care if she is there or not, but we are NOT going to leave our men to die, and especially over a Sith Temple!" Soul reinforced his point by looking at Sonadale, but it seemed more of a glare then what he intended when he noticed Sonadale shift nervouslly.

"Relax Sonadale, you now very well, I would not kill you, especially for speaking your mind - you are free to say what you want - within reason of course." Soul said softly.

Dessaria finally spoke up, which caught her father off.  
"Father, I see who is in command is rather important knowledge. May I know who it is please?" 

"Someone who is overstepping her boundaries. Grand Master Shan - leader of the Jedi Order." Soul said looking at his daughter, he wasn't going to lie to her - not to his own daughter. "This is why the plan to bring down the full force of my might upon them, no quarter will be given, by as usual those who surrender - given proper treatment. I will handle the Jedi." Soul said and turned back to the holofield while Sonadale saluted then replied.

"I will await your word my lord, we move on your order." she replied then her hologram flickered out as she cut communication.

Dessaria sighed then spoke again, "I will be there momtentarily father, I will be ready. Will mother be coming with us or is she still on a contract currently?" Dessa asked, her head cocked to the right at a slight angle.

"She is still away on Balmorra following up on a contract." Soul replied softly. He looked at Rex and nodded then Rex saluted as well.

"I will get Black Battalion and the Legions ready. We will begin getting the teams organized and loaded onto _Silver Distant_ and be ready to depart when you give the word, my lord." Rex finished and he disappeared around the corner, headed to the royal barracks where the Black Battalion resided - being the Elite soliders that they were, they were treated to a slight luxurious life outside of combat.

They trained harder, faced harsher conditions and had access to advanced technology and weaponry that the Legions did not. They were the best, they did not fail - they proved that years ago, and now was their chance to do so again.

 _ **REPUBLIC FORCES - RHEN VAR SECTOR**_

Master Satele Shan sat on the bridge to _Light's Ray_ and stared out toward Rhen Var - a planet that had a ominous dark power there, one she was most concerned with because she had not felt a dark presence like this since Darth Malgus. She had fought that Sith lord twice - once when she was still an apprentice then again later in the war on Alderaan.

However in the recent years she had learned he was killed mysteriously in Unknown Regions beyond Ilum, in Imperial controlled space. The presence she felt that took that void was more sinister, not in a way that screamed want-on death, but one that was more devious in terms of cunning and intellect. However the raw physical force behind the ominous power was on par with Malgus'.

She had good reason to believe the two are connected, if Malgus had been overcome by the this, or was his power taken by this presence? She needed to know because what she had felt - including the Jedi Council back on Tython felt it too...a grave threat to the Jedi Order as a whole was brewing here on Rhen Var - where the vibe of this ominous threat felt the most severe.

Forces had already departed down to planetside to verify a temple location, she was surprised it had gone undiscovered this long, however upon further investigation there was very little if any credible sources that referenced this temple.

"Master Jedi! We've encountered resistance down here! Our scans never picked them up, I don't understand! We just got hit hard! They seem to be Imperial forces!" just came screaming over the bridge comlinks as a fire fight erupted at the landing site for the Republic forces. A Jedi Knight was leading the landing - Yof Urringe - a full fledged Jedi, and his first time leading an actual landing without a master to rely on. Master Satele was here not as a leader or to command the expiditon, but to oversee excavation of the temple - when & if uncovered.

One of the Republic intel-comm officers was quick to respond. "Thank you for the information Light-3, rally around Light Leader, ya'll will push out from there." responded the comm officer, although Satele Shan never said anything, she had a bad feeling about this - she couldn't focus on the force - the dark side of the force, was surely in motion.

Knight Yof, sprang into action his zabrak horns hidden under his hood, but he stepped forward and his green lightsaber sprang to life and he began deflecting bolts. He even pulled several Imperial Troopers into the open who didn't last much longer. As the fight dragged on, more Republic shuttles landed and more troopers joined the fight and it became apparant - they were winning.

Some of the Imperials took off running, most stood & fought, until the right flank broke into the mouth of the valley and the entire line crumbled and most of the Imperial soliders were either killed or surrendered. A small contigency had fled further into the valley to fortify the mouth of where they were excavating the temple.

Several shuttles came down with Republic Prison guards who came to bring the prisoners to the capital ship - among the captured was the leader of them all - the Colonel of 3rd Legion. As the shuttles landed - they were greeted by Satele Shan, and even more Republic troopers in the hanger. One shuttle of the six were unloaded at a time to avoid delays and possible fights.

Satele pulled the Colonel aside questioned him for a good while for what seemed like hours to the Colonel.

"I have nothing more to tell you jedi dog. Our line broke, we were captured - pretty much all you get out of me." he said, almost in a growl.

"Right, you don't waver from that line as to how your command fell apart, but we have reports some men ran into the mouth of the temple - I can only assume they mean to sabotage and bring the valley down on themselves and my men, correct?" Satele Shan said questioningly - she hadn't used the force yet, and she was fairly certian she wouldn't need to.

"We are under strict orders - I am already dead as of all of us who failed or were captured. Our lord will never leave us alive." he finished.

"How many men fled into the valley - I'd rather not waste time with counting the dead." Master Shan said softly. "I can assure you, that no harm will come to you as prisoners of war and you will be treated fairly." She said.

The colonel looked at her, his face and expression showed anger, but she stared at him unflinchingly, and she saw in his eyes - it wasn't anger, but sadness - if not fear.

"No need to fear me Colonel, I can protect you as a prisoner under my guard." she said again, and that broke his mental defense and he sighed.

"My men were...700 of us, we were here to excavate this temple for our lord - Lord Soul, he has already been informed of this incursion. He is enroute with reinforcements - everyone here is dead." he said softly.

Satele looked at the man and shook her head slowly. "We wont fall to the empire. Even if they are coming." Shan said. "There is a darkness here on this planet, and it must be contained or destroyed." she finished.

 _ **IMPERIAL FORCES - NABOO SECTOR**_

Lord Soul looked out at the sky from his view in the Garden, just beyond the wall infront of him was his men boarding shuttles and headed up to _Silver Distant_ , he was ready. He had doned on his armor moments before the first shuttle touched down planetside and he finished just a moment ago and Dessaria came walking into the garden, her black cloak flowing behind her; the family sigil on her back seemed to have a water-like affect to it as it fluttered with the movement of the cloak.

"Father, I am by your side now." She said.

"I am glad you are here Dessa, it isn't just Master Shan there. I have recieved garbeled communique about a green lightsaber - Shan uses blue from what our intelligence says. I don't figure her color would change. Jedi are usually have their crystals force tuned to their signature." Soul said as he looked back at his daughter.

Her purple eyes sparkling with excitment at this new devlopment, she had never fought a ful Jedi Knight in combat yet, but she had sparred with her father many times, even Colonel Rex of the Black Battalion and several of the other members at one time to hone her skills when she was outnumbered.

Soul noticed Dessa hand up his cloak and he smiled as he took it, he flung it around his shoulders as usual and it gave his shoulders a slightly broader look. His Durasteel Alloy armor shining bright silver in the night sky, the moon directly overhead. His armor seemed to also twinkle like rainbow gems - often found on Ilum or the crystal caves in Dantooine.

 _ **IMPERIAL FORCES - RHEN VAR SECTOR**_

The Imperial forces were battered heavily, their ambush had failed thanks to the Jedi - they had not planned on that enemy to be dropped down. However, now they were back at their last line, and it was do or die.

They diverted power from stealth to their defenses. They got their automated turrets powered up, their anti-infantry turrets and they beam turret postions up. With the legion's colonel in Republic chains, duty of leading the last line came up to the Captain.

"We only got less then 200 of our original force sir. The Republic vastly out numbers us." advised a master-sargent.

"I know, but we will not break and run this time. We have all the intel needed for this fight. We have the ground they want - they will take it from us after we die. You all know Soul would have us killed if we faltered. He is a Sith Lord - those who have surrendered are as good as dead." The captain replied sternly. He laid his hands on the map of the bases. The republic had to come from one direction - all power could be placed to meet them when they advanced.

"Point taken sir, I'll get my men placed. We will hold the ledge to the right of the base, my men are the best shots - we'll take up the sniper cover for you Captain." he replied.

"Very good. I'll have the lieutenant hang the left flank then with her men, and they will keep you clear from the enemy line of fire, and with that natural ledge jutting out like it is - it will be hard for them to get a shot at you guys." the Captain replied and he nodded his head and the MS left to get his men placed.

"Okay, so between the two of us, we got around 160 men. I got around 73 in fighting shape, and you have the rest. How do we place them for maximum coverage of the ground?" the Captain asked looking at his second-in-command.

"Well, with counting the 25 going in turrets, I have 62 left to field in the line along side yours." she replied looking at the line. "I'll divide them in fire teams of 5 with two of them running medical attention." She said and high lighted spots she would place them at.

About an hour passed by since first contact, and since the retreated to their own base, and they had no contact since then but outer sensors picked up movement and the Imperial line began to flesh out as troopers took their posts. Turrets which were already warmed up were being manned, and the auto-turrets were being switched back to track targets.

They were ready to fight - this was their last stand.

 _ **IMPERIAL FORCES - YAVIN IV SECTOR**_

The Lt. was sitting on the chair of her ship when a report came in.  
"Ma'am! We are being hailed - it is the _Silver Distant!_ " came a comms. officer.

"Put it through - now!" she replied quickly. As it was pulled through and displayed, it brough up the bridge of _Silver Distant_ and then Lord Soul, and Dessaria, and Colonel Rex behind him.

"My lord, are we ready?" asked the Lt.

"We are - hit the jump to lightspeed now! Come in, at 90 degree angle curves to allow us to flesh out quickly and ensure they can't escape." Soul said and both fleets left their respective sectors almost in unison.

Soul was in the hanger of _Silver Distant_ along with the Ghost, Silver  & Distant squadrons that launched as soon as they got out of lightspeed. Soul had placed the space battle in the hands of the Lt. and she wouldn't fail. Her first order was to have all fighter & bomber squadrons scrambled and ready to launch.

The Republic was caught between 16 ships, 8 on either side.

Their ten ships began pulling to the left or the right, obviously a split decision among the fleet but it broke their formation.

 _Silver Distant_ began hailing _Light's Ray_ , and Soul was using the holoterminal in the hanger which was connected to the bridge, and then the bridge of the republic vessel came into view and so did Master Shan.

"It has been a long time since we've crossed paths. I wondered if you'd be so foolish to head here yourself." Soul said, his arrogance clear in his tone.

"There is no need for further bloodshed here, call off your attack, and your men can leave with you." Satele replied calmly.

"It isn't just about my men, but they are the main reason I am here, it is about the holocrons in that temple down there. I assume you are here due to the darkness, we both feel planetside - correct?" Soul replied, his voice was now more calm then arrogant but the cocky tone was still clear.

"I'm giving you a chance to avoid further loss of life -"

"You had that chance and you threw it away countless times, especially when you ordered an attack on Naboo! That put the life of my wife in danger, my planet, my people, and my own daughter. I believe the score should be settled." Soul barked and cut the comlink. "Men, we are headed aboard the ship of the enemy, we are boarding." Soul yelled, and Black Battalion rallied around Colonel Rex and Soul.

"Dessa, I'm leaving the planet to you. Get down there, find the entrance and reinforce our line. Quickly." Soul said and hugged Dessa and kissed her forehead and she ran off to her transport detachment. Four transports lift off from the hanger - guided by _Silver_ squadron, Soul's group was three transports, and one gunship, and Soul's personal fighter.

As they pulled out of the hanger's forcefield, fighters darted by, followed by laser fire - the fleets fighters have clashed. _Ghost_ sqaudron made it back and was now running full coverage for Soul's detachment, but Soul waved them off to go cover Dessa's descent planetside. As the squadron pulled away, the gunships turrets opened up in a blaze of blue bolts flashing quickly. Soul took lead and any Republic fighter that made a move to his formation found itself facing superior firepower within seconds.

Soul pulled up in a spiral spin as the gunship went into the Republic's captial ship's hanger and then opened fire from its turrets, taking down ships, droids and troopers alike with surprising accuracy and a constant stream of fire.

After a minute of flashes, screams, and death the gunship lowered to the hanger and its ramp lowered and twenty-five Black Battalion troopers ran out and secured the hanger entrances within the minute. Allowing the rest of the transports to unload their men, and Soul to land safely.

As Soul began to walk among the wreckage that took place in the hanger, Colonel Rex joined him and so did Captain Urik, they were discussing the strategy of what was to follow.

"Alright, Urik, you will take your detachment and hit the engines. Cut them off, Rex - your men will hit the power cores for the turrets, shut them down. I will find the Jedi, also if any prisoners are here - get them back to the hanger and back to _Silver Distant_. We do NOT leave anyone behind, besides I need to know exactly what has been compromised."

Soul approached the main lift and as it opened he could feel the presence of the Grand Jedi Master, Satele Shan. Boarding the lift he set he pressed the button for the holding area of the ship where prisoners were most likely going to be held. Thats where Satele was, and so was the Colonel of the 3rd Legion.

 _ **IMPERIAL FORCES - RHEN VAR SECTOR - PLANETSIDE**_

As the new fresh transports touched down - eight troopers took point and walked out, scanning the area, they could see the other Imperial transports but they weren't getting an answer on the comm channel. Dessa walked out next her cloak on and both lightsabers in her hands, but unactivated.

She could feel the Jedi was about half a mile away - on the other side of the installation. She looked to her left and saw the entrance, the work the men before had gotten done before they had to stop, what seemed to be in a hurry and organize a last-ditch defense.

She turned on heel and shouted, "Alright, lets go men! Lets head into the installation, link up with our brothers & turn the tide of this fight!" she shouted, and men from the transports poured out into their respective columns, officers leading their men as they approached the base.

The columns halted as Dessa held her hand up, she approached the door terminal, "SECURITY LOCKDOWN" is what it read, she turned around, and looked at the colonel right behind her. She closed her eyes and focused on the force, for a few seconds, then suddenly without warning, she turned around twisting her body in a full on turn, and hit the force with a powerful push the blew the door in.

"Head in now." She said softly, kneeling.

She had spun clockwise in her turn and actually went parallel to the ground and landed flawlessly.

The first column of men poured in, then one of the men came back out shouting. "They are locked in a fire fight at the front! Massive shoot out, they have a jedi on the line!" he shouted, and Dessa began running - and so did the rest of the men. They poured through the entrance and joined the fray.

The captain leading the defense was astonished at the reinforcements that landed - without prior knowledge of their arrival.

"My Lord, we have done what we could...why the reinforcements." he asked Dessa who was watching the battle unfold before her, although she looked back at the captain when he asked the question.

"We don't leave our own to die, ya'll are new to the fold, so I wouldn't expect ya'll to have seen the loyaltly my father has been rewarded with. Ya'll have done well, and we will win. He has is handling the situation in orbit."

"I can't believe it, he would risk so much, for us..." he said softly - as if surprised, "but he is a Sith Lord?"

"Yes, but unlike one, you've ever seen." She said and her eyes finally found her target - the Jedi. She approached the battle line of the troops, and when bolts came her way, her lightsabers activated and deflected them harmlessly to the snow before her. She jumped over the rail and began walking to the republic line, her lightsabers moving non-stop as they kept deflecting blaster fire until it stopped - cold.

The Jedi Knight had walked out infront of his men, toward her. Knight Yof, a Zabrak with dark brown skin, and lighttish reddish horns - almost scarlet in color. They stopped - almost a yard in between them then it all happened almost in once.

She came forward and low, swipping up with both lightsabers and Yof blocked with his own then attempting to pin her to the ground, pushed her back then went to swipe her legs out from under her, but she countered with a kick to his chest and sent him sliding back several feet.

She took a Juyo stance and lashed out, coming in high & low, and varying the attack speed and frequency. She would follow the jabs & slashes into double blade strikes which the Jedi either side-stepped, blocked or dodged.

He dodged another barrage of attacks then spotted and opening and exploited it. He put Dessaria on the defensive and she went from Juyo to Shii-cho, and stood her ground, Yof's green, and her pink clashing and humming while blaster fire danced all around them from the battle that raged. They were the epicenter of it all.

They pressed into a deadlock, the humming and hiss of the lightsabers roared as they were pressed into each other. "You have no rage, you are as calm as a Jedi, yet you fight for the empire." Yof said - his gruff voice had almost a hint of confusion.

"Apperances can be deceiving Jedi." She said, and broke the deadlock, and swiped his feet out from under him, knocked her lightsaber away and held a lightsaber to his chest. "Surrender, and you can live." she finished.

Although the Jedi was stunned, the troopers were not and one took fire and the bolt was deflected back at him and he went down with a smoking crater in his chest. Yof used the distraction to hit Dessa with a force push and send her flying backwards although she recovered mid-air and landed effortlessly on her feet.

"You Jedi have some tricks I see." she laughed softly. Her purple eye's sparkling with excitment. She brandished her sabers to either side. She closed her eyes and focused on the force - she opened her eyes and retook her Shii-cho stance.

 _ **RHEN VAR SECTOR - ORBIT - CLASH ABOARD LIGHT'S RAY**_

Soul was accompained by six Black Battalion troopers - the rest were off fullfilling their objectives. Fire fights had erupted across the ship, Soul and his detachment had came across a small dentention center - a small wing as opposed to the bigger one dead ahead. They released the few men there and the men made their way to the hanger.

Soul could feel Satele getting closer as they reached a large blastdoor - she was on the other side. Soul activated his black lightsaber and closed his eyes for second then in one fluid motion slammed his lightsaber in the door and pulled down, he was cutting through the door's locking mechanisim and it flew right open.

There stood a full detachment (12 men) and the Jedi Master, along with the Colonel of 3rd legion, all armed, all waiting.

"So, it seems you have turned tratior, that will cost you your life." Soul said sternly, the captain flinched as he spoke.

"You will not harm him, if you wish to fight, you will contend with me." Satele said and stepped forward, brandishing her double-bladed lightsaber.

Soul simply smiled and his cloak fell from him to the floor - the republic troopers stepped back as did the Black Battalion troopers as Soul's black lightsaber came to life, and Shan's lightsaber erupted with two blue lines.

Soul came in quickly and powerfully. He came down with a crosscut aimed to remove Shan's head, she blocked then followed through with a jab that Soul side stepped which also shoved Satele in a wall, then Soul spinning counter clockwise to the shove aimed his lightsaber to pin Satele to the wall through her stomach - she ducked below and delivered a kick to Soul's stomach who caught her foot, and spun her and she hit the ground hard, but her foot was not broken.

She back flipped up and Soul advanced once more - coming in at a medium level with a diagional crosscut to Satele's arms, which she blocked and pushed Soul back and followed through with a force push which forced Soul to stagger back a bit but he broke the brunt of the hit across his arms.

Soul then activated his second lightsaber - a deep blue line, Soul lunged, his lightsabers connecting either end and holding Satele's saber down - Soul followed up with a head butt which caused her to stagger. She took several steps back, and then went into a oversault attack which she jabbed several times at Soul who simply dodged every attempt then upper cutted her as she landed - putting her on her back.

She flipped back up and took a defensive stance.  
Both were breathing heavy - but Soul's tactics forced a lot more out of Satele. He was used to prolonged combat, she was not.

Soul advanced, and anticpated Satele's force push and met it with his own and sent her flying. He was stronger in the force then she was, and that surprised Satele a bit as she landed. No Sith had a stronger connection to the force then she ever did, until this one.

"What is the matter Satele? You seem to be shocked?" Soul mocked, taking a back-handed grip with his black lightsaber and keeping his blue saber in a forward grip.

She didn't answer but she kept her eyes on Soul, who was still advancing, his blue saber came in at a crosscut diagnol angle across Satele's chest, she blocked then followed through with her own attacked aimed to run through Soul's chest which he blocked with his black saber then deleivered a kick to her stomach and she doubled over and rolled out of the way as both of Soul's sabers came down to pin her to the floor.

She stood back up and reactivated her lightsaber, and force pushed Soul then lunged at him and Soul felt the brush of the push and noticed her leap, using his ability with the force sent a shockwave extending from him as he ducked to the ground and shoved his fist to it; it threw Satele off and staggered the republic troopers.

"You cannot beat me Satele," Soul said as he stood back up.

Soul smiled as Satele stood back up, and he looked over the control on the console in front of him, and he noticed Satele was standing in front of a hallway, that according to the console had no prisoners.

In one fluid motion, Soul hit Satele with a powerful lightning strike that sent her flying down the hall then flipped the shield up that prevented her from coming back to fight him.

"That should hold you." He said and turned his attention to the troopers who before they could raise their blasters, Soul had raised them all and was crushing their necks. When they went limp - Soul let them fall, and the last one remaining was the Colonel.

"Now - tell me, why did you betray me?" Soul asked - softly, his black lightsaber still active but the other one back on his hip. The Colonel backed against the wall, shaking.

"You're a Sith, you'll kill everyone who surrendered." he said shaking.

"Is that what you think?" Soul growled - his red eyes, slowly began turning black - slightly pissed at the Colonel's reason for turning coat. He reached out and grabbed the colonel by the throat. "You'll be taken to _Silver Distant_ and you _**will**_ tell us what you've compromised." Soul hissed and threw him over the console, where he crashed to the ground.

"You two, take him and lock him on the gunship - we'll deal with him later. The rest of you, lets get the rest of our men to the hanger." Soul said and he looked back down the hallway he sent Satele and she wasn't there, however there was a giant hole in the ground of the floor.

"She escaped. Very elagant." Soul mused softly to himself. 

Satele couldn't get passed the shield the Sith had thrown up. She was effectivly cut off from her men and the colonel who she had sworn to protect. She saw the Sith kill her men in one fluid motion, and she felt their life force slip away - she felt the pain they did as he broke their necks.

She went on a bended knee and positoned her lightsaber at at her feet, pushing the blade aganisnt the floor and pushing it, willing it to cut into the metal and allow her to escape to a lower level.

She dropped down to the floor - although her escape caused alot of noise on this level, she wasn't sure if friendlies had heard the commotion - or enemy. She quickly took in her area - she was in one of the hallways of her ship, although it was deserted which was unusual.

She could hear fighting off in a distant corridor & she wasn't sure if she should get to planetside or continue to fight a quickly futile battle. She reached out with the force - searching the ship, the bridge has fallen. She couldn't command the ship - even if she got the to the bridge, the Sith Lord would simply search her out there.

Keeping her concentration on the force - she activated the alarm of the ship that signaled to abandon the ship. She quickly made her way to the escape pods - luckly she didn't encounter any enemy on the way there.

She saw many of the men aboard her ship - those who were dead anyway, had gathered here, they were beginning to disembark in the escape pods and she board one with a full sqaud of troopers, and before they were deployed she ordered everyone to set a course for the planet - the landing location their planetside forces had set up. 

_**RHEN VAR SECTOR - PLANETSIDE - LANDING SITE**_

Men crawled out of their escape pods as they either landed smoothly or crashed into the site around. One slight mishap was one of the escape pods malfunctioned on entry through the atmosphere and exploded.

Satele Shan walked out of her's although several strands of loose hair parted her view slightly - she pushed them back and sighed. She hoped there had been a signal sent out to the Republic fleet - although she doubted such a chance. They had been ambushed by an Imperial fleet - chances are, this was all a trap - but there was no warning in the Force prior to the attack.

She could feel another presence - one that was fighting the leading Knight, one that felt...similar to Lord Soul yet - not corrupted by the Dark Side...it felt odd. She rallied the men who were still combat ready - wounded and those treating the wounded stayed behind along with a small garrasion to defend them.

She had to fall into the battle with her men - she _**HAD**_ to reach the source of this termor she felt in the force, but the closer she got - the more it seemed to stab at her as if it wasn't safe for her to come closer. When she saw the battle line - she could make out the battle lines.

She could clearly make out the green lightsaber of Yof - and _**PINK**_ lightsabers. Such an odd color for a lightsaber - such crystals were rare and even more bizarre then that was the fact that this woman had to be Sith, yet she felt no corruption from her.

Dessaria felt her before she saw her, the sickening calm of a Jedi Master. She risked a glance in the distance in the direction of the where it was emanating from, but saw nothing. A snow storm had blown in and made the vision horrible. It had lowered accuracy greatly - and she noted that less blaster fire was coming from her side now, the men that came down with her were not equipped for a snow storm. The men stationed here - was however.

The enemy appeared to have faltered and were few in number now - and the occasional blue blaster fire, followed by green, or red would strike through the snow making a brillant colorful display. 

Dessaria had been getting the better of Knight Yof who had began to take defensive steps backwards as Dessaria inched forward in a Shii-cho stance. Suddenly she froze as she noticed blue lines appear behind Yof a ways. _A double-bladed lightsaber!_

It was Satele Shan, the grand master of the Jedi order, one of the most powerful Jedi in her time - Dessaria slowly moved back and took the Ataryu form and surely began walking back toward her line. She would not engage - the odds were far from her favor. 

_**RHEN VAR SECTOR - ORBIT - SILVER DISTANT HANGAR**_

Lord Soul walked among the assembled force - the caputred republic had been locked away - Light's Ray was set for destruction and the EMP Spike crashed into it from Silver Distant - the green energy spike gave the doomed ship a green glow as the ship began to glow brighter then began to blow apart. The main reactor being overloaded by the sudden surge of energy and tearing itself apart.

The remaining Republic ships were trying to postion themselves to flee.  
Their flagship - gone.  
Their shields - gone.  
Their fighters - gone.  
Their hope - gone.  
Their victory - gone.

Soul engineered a perfect strike with the help of his Lt. She countered every enemy attempt to withdraw and retreat. Bombers had taken off and were tearing apart the enemy ships - and as another frigate disappeared in a gigantic ball of flame and a thunderous explosion rocked _Silver Distant_ , Soul stopped and began to speak.

"A snow storm has blown in and has made the fight on the ground ever more fierece. I know several Legions have suffered greatly from fighting among the enemy ship. However - we will be fighting in defense now - from an elevated position. Make sure you are equipped for a snow storm - have thermal scanners and make sure you indentify your targets before you fire."

Soul said aloud to his men - loud, and with confidence. It was what they had come to expect from him. Including the ones of the Legion who had been captured had been reoutfitted and their surrender was given slack due to the nature of the foe they fought. They were amazed that their lives were worth something to a Sith, but they all knew their colonel was gone - the word had spread that he had defected to the Republic, and that he was going to be dealt with upon return to Naboo.

With that - they boarded their ships and descended down to the planet. It was only two Legions - one of those being _Black Battalion_. They didn't suffer much in the combat _Light's Ray_ but they did itch due to the enemy retreating to the surface of _Rhen Var_.

They wanted to finish what they started. The Legion that accompanied them had equipment to get the vault opened, and so Soul could get in and find what he needed.

Minutes seemed to pass for hours as went through the atmosphere to the Imperial landing site.

 _ **RHEN VAR SECTOR - PLANETSIDE - IMPERIAL LANDING**_

As they filed out, Soul looked back at Colonel Rex and nodded and Soul went on ahead to the outpost. Colonel Rex and the men followed moments later to find Soul standing at the entrance along with six troopers who were outfitted with snow gear and were setting up another door due to the previous one being blown in by Soul's daughter.

Colonel Rex came to stand by Soul and Black Battalion walked on through and then voices erupted from Rex's comlink as they reported they were engaging the Republic, and a report came in about two Jedi and Dessaria. Soul heard it and turned on heel and walked into the outpost - he noticed the men had gotten most of the stuff set up, the vault door was uncovered and they were hitting the hinges with lances. It would be open within the hour.

Soul walked out of the outpost into the defensive line, the sounds of combat were growing louder and as he rounded the corner - he took it all in for several seconds, his daughter back on their line - deflecting bolts, back to the Republic line which had grown. The Imperial line had swelled to a good size.

Soul took his black lightsaber in hand and made his way to his daughter, and the Captain who organized this entire line.

"Well done, Captain, once we are done with this - you'll be made into the Colonel of your legion. You have done well. Very well." Soul praised the young soldier who was almost mute as he heard the praise.

Soul turned to Colonel Rex who had followed him out silently. "What do you think Colonel - shall we with draw the men, and shall I bring this mountain down?" Soul asked as he pointed to the rising heights on the left side of the line, which would swipe the Republic force gone. Of course, they would need to abandon the defensive works or risk being killed as well.

"Well my lord - it would end this rabble, but what of the Jedi out there?" Rex replied.

"Let them freeze to death. They don't deserve my effort now." Soul smirked with a evil look in his eyes. "Pull the men back - do it at the double, Dessa go with them. I'm bringing it down now." Soul encased himself in the force - and reached out.

Turrets were abandoned, and the men filed past in a rush as the left mountain side began rumbling - Soul was shaking loose all the snow and ice that hung there. With a final pull Soul yanked on it, as if it was a rope and the entry left side began to expand. The fire from the Republic side seemed to stop as they stared at the descending avalanche.

Many began to run - some to the Imperial works - some back to their landing site. Some to Satele Shan and Knight Yof who put their hands out and were extending a force wall for the avalanche to part around like water around a rock. The ones who ran in the other directions - were gone within seconds as the entire avalanche swept through the valley and it crushed part of the Imperial works - leaving a gape in the left side.

Soul had slipped back inside the outpost and slammed the doors and locked them with security clearance. Scanners couldn't pick any life forms outside the compound so the door had two standard guards at it.

Soul had noticed the vault door was open, and the smell coming from it was damp, disorenting, suspenseful, & evil. Soul had given word for the main bulk of the men to load back up and head to _Silver Distant_ for debriefing  & for R&R. The men stationed here needed the rest - they had been severely demoralized prior to Soul's arrival.

Soul knew the men needed a rise in morale - it was important as a commander to keep a watch on the spirit of your soliders. Soul approached the entrance with Dessaria & Colonel Rex at his side, they had their weapons drawn - no doubt they felt uneasy about the vault.

No doubt Soul felt it too, maybe more then them. He took a deep breath - calmed himself and stepped inside, and it darkened quickly.

Satele Shan & Knight Yof, blew open their cocoon of snow and smiled as they could see the night sky - they had been trapped for an hour or so, letting time draw by to give their enemy a chance to drop their guard.

Satele Shan felt alot less Imperial on the planet but still a sizeable garrasion. She had just a handful of troopers left - around 25, that were still alive. A few of them had been wounded - and they did not survive their wounds, the fact they were trapped without access to high-tech medical equipment sealed their fate.

Satele Shan climbed up, with her men - including with Yof and looked around. The Imperial lines were deserted - and a part of them destroyed.

Satele Shan lead her men up, then reconed herself up the cliff - she came back and silently filled them in that no-one was there, and for her team to get to the doors.

As the team approached the doors - one of the troopers spoke.

"We have detpacks good enough to blow this door in, Master Jedi. Shall we do it?" she asked.

"Do it - we need to make this fast." Yof spoke - his voice still gruff, but also solemn - his first mission - a dire disaster so far.

As the team worked they were sure they would be caught by surprise - but as they took cover and activated the explosives, they ran into the outpost - surprised by, no Imperial greeting force.

One of the troopers looked over the abandoned consoles and cursed. "They knew what we were doing! They simply abandoned the position!" He reported. He turned to look at Master Shan who was staring at the entrance to the Vault.

 _ **RHEN VAR SECTOR - VAULT CHAMBER - FINAL SHOWDOWN**_

"Men - wait here, secure the outpost. Me and Knight Yof will investigate." she said and Yof nodded, they brandished their weapons and approached the vault opening.

The same feeling swept to them like a river as it did to the trespassers before them. Although a new one - victory...a sinister arrogance emanated from the depths of the tomb and Satele did not like it one bit. She started walking in with Yof at her side, how had now activated his lightsaber - its green glow lighting their way.

They came down a long stair case that opened into a grand entrance like hall that had a holocron in the middle of it, and before the holocron sat Lord Soul on his knees, eyes closed, hands held out infront. He was meditating!

"What is this place?" Yof asked approaching forward and from his right came a reply.

"Not a place for your kind Jedi." said Colonel Rex as he appeared into sight, his Black armor shining back the green glow of Yof's lightsaber.

From the left came Dessaria - her lightsabers activating as she came into view as well. "You are not welcome upon such a holy site. Leave and you will be spared." she said softly, although clearly confident.

"Holy site? Leave? We have you dead to rights. We control the outpost. Surrender and the Jedi Council will be merciful - otherwise, we will end this in a most distastful manner." Shan said approaching forward - her lightsaber activating aswell. She did not like where this was going, and it was going downhill fast.

Soul opened his eyes - instead of being blood red, they were pitch black, as if he was angry, he stood up slowly - his voice arrogant.  
"You have one last chance Jedi - leave, or be buring here on Rhen Var." He said as he turned around. His eyes landing on Satele Shan then glancing to Yof with a scoff, although Shan was his fixation.

After several minutes passed by and no-one moved, no-one talked, then Soul broke the silence. "Very well. I have your answer. Rex, leave them to us." Soul said, and his eyes faded back to a bright scarlet red as was their normal color.

Soul stepped forward quickly, his lightsabers activating pirecing the darkness before him and he clashed with Satele - Dessaria jumping over them, coming down at Yof and the duel was on!

Shan & Soul, traded blows back & forth. Soul swiped at Shan's head with the back of his hand, she took the blow and traded a kick to his midsection which caused him to slide back a bit, she in turn went into the attack - although Soul saw this coming and side stepped the attack, with a kick to her stomach, causing her to double over and roll to the side to avoid his cross down slash with his blue lightsaber which struck only ice.

Dessa came at Yof, with a high strike from the left, the right side, kept close to counter any attack. She kept trading her left & rights and how she attacked as she pressed on forcing Yof back. Yof blocked her left then, staggered back to avoid a right side mid jab that burned his cloak.

He was unable to strike back and only defend against Dessaria who seemed to be very aggressive now. Yof noticed a pause in her attack as she switched from Shii-cho to Juyo and he took advantage of it and attacked as Juyo did not favor defense.

He came in with a kick that caught Dessa off guard, and it caught her in her right side, sending her staggering back and she lost grip of her right saber and it went flying. She recovered herself as a downward slash came and she deflected it and delivered an upper kick to Yof's chest that caused him to falter and she followed up with a force push that sent him on his back.

Following on this advantage she jumped in the air, and aimed to pin him through his chest - Yof saw this, and rolled out of the way, and as she landed, he jabbed at her head and she dodged it and ducked lower and spun with her legs kicking his arm back, and getting the lightsaber away from her, and she cartwheeled back and came to a stand once more.

Shan sent a force push at Soul who braced himself for the strike and it parted around him, like a rushing flame to a wall. He returned the favor by striking at her with lightning which she caught with her lightsaber and deflected it back at him and he countered it with his black lightsaber.

"You are stalling this...don't. I already know how this has to end." Soul smirked - his arrogance is clear.

Satele felt uneasy about what he said - what did he know about this place, that she didn't? What did he discover? She didn't wait to find out as she charged him, using speed to her advantage.

Soul took his stance and dashed at her as well, they clashed in the middle of the chamber - the hissing of their lightsabers seemed to be a roar that just kept growing louder. Soul covered by a dark blue & dark color, Satele by a bright blue.

They broke the dead lock and Soul swiped at her legs, she dodged back and came down on his head with her lightsaber, which he blocked with his blue lightsaber then pushed her back. Shan staggered back from that and she attempted to counter, she spun her lightsaber around to strike at Soul's chest who simply side stepped it, and kicked her legs out from under her, and she hit the ground - the breath leaving her body. She blocked Soul's attempt to pin her to the ground by spinning her saber back up and Soul stepped back to avoid getting hit.

Soul saw what happened next and knew it was time. Shan flipped back up and lunged at Soul who side stepped it to the left, came up with his black saber and cut her lightsaber in two, he came in low with the blue saber, aimed to run into her heart, and she blocked it with her hands, but before she noticed it Soul had pushed his black lightsaber through her stomach in one swift motion after cutting her lightsaber in two.

Her mouth a gap, her eyes wide, she knew what happened. Soul pulled his blue lightsaber back as he felt Shan slip away then deactivated his black lightsaber and let her fall to the floor limp.

Yof felt the pain Shan felt, and it caused him to pause - he painfully turned his head to see the black line protruding from her back her held held down, as if she were willing that killing blow to never have happened.

Before he knew it though, Dessa had taken both of his hands off, and ran her lightsaber through his heart - and he never saw her eyes, only the falling body of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

Soul stood up straight and sighed. "I never should have had to bring you down. No Jedi should ever hold a power like you did." He said softly as he stared at Satele's body. Her skin becoming pale, her body lifeless, the smoke rising from her stomach where Soul had ran her through.

"Father, what of the Republic troopers at the entrance?" Dessa asked as she approached her father. Rex had taken cover and was poised to strike - several Republic troopers had watched the fight, and were standing there - as if frozen at the death of Satele Shan.

"They'll surrender...they don't want to fight us." He said softly as his eyes broke from Shan's body and up to them. Some of them shifted nervously but none raised their weapons. Shouts from the rear came and several shots rang out.

Rex had sent the order for Black Battalion to spring the trap and encircle the remaining Republic troopers - although three of them were dispatched. The rest - taken into custody.

"My Lord, it seems we have dealt a powerful blow to the Republic today." Rex said as he came to Soul's side. He sounded proud - but you couldn't see his face through his helmet. His voice however reflected his pride as Black Battalion once again - delivered the results they wanted.

"Perhaps. The Jedi may be weakned, but the war is far from over. Their military might is still powerful - even if slightly crippled by the loss they suffered today." Soul replied sternly. He looked down at his young Daughter and he placed his lightsabers back to their place and brought Dessa into his arms and hugged her.

"I'm glad you are okay, DessaRose. You have really made me proud with how well you fought today. I'm glad." Soul said with Dessaria in his embrace. She returned the embrace and softly replied, "I love you father." 


End file.
